


Reckless

by mischiefmanager



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Welcome to the Madness, yurio is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanager/pseuds/mischiefmanager
Summary: Yuri deals with the aftermath of spontaneously stripping on the ice in front of his best friend/crush. Also his coaches are furious at him.





	

Yuri pulls off his final step sequence and twirls into his finishing stance. As soon as his arms and legs stop moving his mind begins to swim because... _was that a finger gun?_ He'd been moving fast enough that he thinks he might've imagined it, and the way Otabek was looking at him...

He's not a fan of exhibition skating as a rule because it cuts into the time he would normally use to grind for competitions. So he'd never admit it to Yakov if his life depended on it, but he's actually grateful for this show. He'd been close to chewing Yakov out for signing him up for this without asking him when he'd received a text from Otabek—he'd be at the exhibition and wanted to check out Yuri's new routine—and that shut him right up. After two months away from his best and _only_ friend, Yuri is anxious to catch up in person, but he's also lowkey dying to know what Otabek thinks of _Welcome to the Madness_ , especially because Otabek chose the song.

Otabek is waiting for him in the kiss and cry, stoic as ever except for the color high up in his cheeks. Interesting. Yakov is there too and his flush is less subtle—there's a vein ticking at his temple. Yuri will deal with the explosion later. 

"That was different from last season," Otabek says to him once Yuri reaches them. A neutral comment. How typical.

"I didn't get as much air on that Russian Split as I did in practice," Yuri grumbles. He wishes he could just tell Otabek he missed him, but it feels easier to stay in the comfort zone of skating talk. His blood is still pounding in his ears from exertion and he doesn’t trust himself to say much more. It’s not every day he lets his best friend/secret crush choose a song for him to skate to and then _strips in front of him while doing it._

"Still," says Otabek, and he looks like he's about to elaborate when Yakov steps up with a sound like a revving engine. Any other time Yuri would be all for a shouting match with Yakov, but he just doesn't have it in him to get into it while Otabek is standing right there. 

"Not now," Yuri tells Yakov before he can get started. "Later." He's aware that the crowd is still cheering, and that someone has returned to the ice to collect his discarded jacket, but he's been waiting _forever_ to show Otabek _Welcome to the Madness_ and right now he just wants to have a conversation alone with him. 

"What were you thinking?" Yakov hisses at him, grabbing his arm as he tries to pass. "We discussed this and I told you..."

"I don't see anyone else complaining," Yuri shoots back, snatching his phone from Yakov's hand and gesturing vaguely at the screaming crowd. Girls are crying. People are fanning themselves. His phone is absolutely _blowing up_ —Yuri puts it on vibrate. 

They leave Yakov fuming in the kiss and cry and make their way into the locker room.

"I’m still trying to figure out what you did to piss off Yakov," Otabek says, leaning against the lockers behind him while Yuri unlaces his skates. 

"Yeah, well it’s his problem," Yuri snaps. Otabek doesn't flinch and Yuri doesn't apologize. It's one of the things he lo-likes about Otabek. He knows Yuri's venom is never directed at him. 

"What's his deal?" Otabek asks, "You were technically perfect."

"I did some stuff he didn't like," Yuri evades. It's actually kind of a big deal, what he did, and he knows it, but he doesn't want to admit that to Yakov. Or Otabek.

He's been arguing with Yakov about the stripping since the beginning. It had been Yuri's idea and Yakov had refused point-blank on several accounts.

"You can't just leave your clothes lying there in the rink," Yakov had said, trying to reason with him. "What if you run into them during a jump? It's too big of a risk for too little payoff. Useless dramatics."

Eventually Yuri had sullenly conceded the point and agreed to drop the stripping from the routine. He'd had every intention of keeping all his clothes on during the exhibition, but then he'd seen Otabek on the sidelines with that look on his face, and he had decided to add the stripping back in right then and there. 

"Like what?" Otabek prompts him.

"I wasn't supposed to take my clothes off," Yuri admits to him. "I wanted to in the beginning but Yakov said no."

"So he didn't know you were going to do it anyway?" Otabek asks. 

"I wasn't," Yuri tells him. "I decided to do it while I was out there."

Otabek lets out a low whistle that probably means "you're in trouble now," but Yuri's overactive hormones interpret as "hot damn."

He looks down stubbornly at his feet, waiting for Otabek to say more. 

"It was impressive," Otabek tells him softly. Otabek doesn't dish out compliments like candy, so Yuri stops for a second to savor it. 

"You gave me a finger gun," Yuri says with a smirk. 

"Yeah, because it was impressive."

"What, the Russian Split?" 

"Not just the jumps," Otabek concedes, this time with a _real_ blush. It's the closest he's ever come to admitting that he's attracted to Yuri, and in a moment of sheer recklessness, probably adrenaline-induced, Yuri decides to run with it. 

"So then what?" he asks, standing and... well, almost sauntering over to where Otabek is standing, avoiding his eyes. "Lilia choreographed it and then I changed almost everything..."

"You told me all that," Otabek says. "But it’s different to actually see it."

"What was your favorite part?" Yuri asks him. He's as close as he dares to get. Otabek exhales through his nose.

Otabek meets his eyes and Yuri lets himself think, really for the first time in Otabek’s presence, without trying to stop himself, about how much he would like Otabek to kiss him. He knows Otabek can't read his thoughts, obviously, but maybe he somehow knows what Yuri is feeling because his gaze flicks down just for a second to Yuri's lips. 

Yuri is a reckless person by nature, but not when it counts. He's precise and careful in his routines, and he's precise and careful with this one friendship that means the world to him. But today he was reckless on the ice, so maybe just once he can be reckless with this too.  

They're not usually touchy friends, but Otabek doesn't flinch when Yuri sets his hands on top of Otabek's forearms, which are folded across his chest. Otabek actually leans forward slightly, instinctively, as though he can't help himself. So, riding the very last wave of his adrenaline rush, Yuri raises himself to his toes and presses his lips to Otabek's. 

He knows immediately that he made the right move because Otabek responds like he's been dying to do this his whole life. His lips mold to Yuri's in seconds and his arms unfold to wrap themselves around Yuri's shoulders to pull him closer. Yuri places his hands on Otabek's chest and feels the warmth emanating from under his shirt. It’s like his veins are filling with lead—he's always fighting and always pushing, but there's nothing to fight here and nothing to push against—and contentment settles in his bones until his eyes close and he lets himself simply _enjoy the moment_ for maybe the first time in his life. 

It's not even a long kiss. Yuri pulls back when he can no longer resist the temptation to get a look at Otabek's face, and he's not disappointed. Otabek's eyes are shining and he's trying really hard to suppress a smile. Yuri knows he's got a shit-eating grin plastered on his face but he absolutely doesn't have it in him to care.  

"That," Otabek whispers hoarsely. 

"What?" Yuri asks, totally confused.  

"That was my favorite part," Otabek tells him, suddenly only millimeters away from Yuri's lips. 

Yuri closes his eyes and leans forward again.

“Okay, but seriously,” Yuri says some time later, pulling his face away from Otabek’s, “that was the gayest thing anyone has ever said. What was your actual favorite part of my program?” If they don’t stop kissing now, Yuri isn’t sure they’ll be able to.

Otabek gives him a dead-eyed stare. “You literally just kissed me and you’re accusing _me_ of being gay?”

“Whatever. You know what I meant.”

“I was trying to decide how to say this before, but I guess now I can just tell you—it was when you were down touching the ice and your shirt slid up to your neck.” Otabek uses his fingers to trace a path up the front of Yuri’s shirt as he speaks. Now Yuri knows they’re not going to be able to stop, Otabek’s hand curls around the back of his neck... 

Just then, Yuri's phone (which has been buzzing so continuously and violently that it’s skittering across the bench he'd left it on) falls to the floor on its face. As he disentangles himself from Otabek with the intention of picking it up and assessing the damage, a long shadow appears in the doorway. Yuri catches a glimpse of a pair of severe heels before snapping his gaze back to Otabek who, with his wide eyes and red face and disheveled hair, looks the very picture of guilt.

Lilia is so angry Yuri can tell just by looking at her _shoes_. He slowly slides back onto his heels, preparing to stand, without looking her in the face. He knows he should feel guilty, but his overwhelming smugness over being the one to make Otabek look the way he does leaves no room for shame.

He has been reckless twice today. Both times paid off better than he could've imagined. So, in possibly the most foolhardy moment of his entire life, he meets Lilia's stare and gives her a one-fingered salute. Before she has time to react, he turns, grabs Otabek's hand, and takes off out the back door. 

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I write this ship now?? Thanks Jillian_Bowes, both for editing this and for insidiously sneaking Otayuri into my ships.


End file.
